


Three Times a Charm

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit RPF, aidean - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Lemony goodness, M/M, Magic, Mystical, three times a charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's had rotten luck with boyfriends, namely keeping them. But he soon finds out that the one is out there for him, but he just has to find him before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Dean wished that he could find a boyfriend. But no one seemed to want a struggling actor/photographer as a boyfriend. They said he was either to lazy when he wasn't working or that he was gone for to long when he was working. All of it made Dean plop down on the sofa in his living room, tears stinging in his eyes. His mum came up the stairs from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

“What's wrong, Dean?” she asked. She already knew, but she also knew Dean had to let it out.

“John broke up with me." Dean said staring holes into the floor. “He said he needed someone that could support and provide for him.” The first tear fell from his blue eyes as he recounted John's last words to him, before he walked out of the coffee shop.

“Oh, Dean.” His mum said, sitting on the couch next to him, putting her arm around his shoulder. “I'm sorry.” Dean shrugged her arm off, hopped over the back of the sofa and tromped upstairs to his bedroom.

“Maybe I should stop being gay and find a wife!!” He yelled, slamming his bedroom door.

His mum frowned, “You'll find someone, sweetheart. He'll come around when you least expect it.”

Dean dropped himself face first into his pillow and cried. He beat his fist against the mattress and cursed John's name to hell and back, before finally, he cried and angered himself to a fitful sleep.

*!!*!!*

Around 3am, Dean's flat screen tv, flipped on full blasted. Loud annoying static filled the room, jolting Dean away, sweaty and flustered.

“What? What's going on!” He called, still half asleep.

The static noise stopped like someone muted the tv, _Call my name three times and I'll be yours_. A soft deep voice called.

“What?” Dean said, trying to pull his legs and waist free from the tangle of blankets. He hit the floor in a failed attempt. “Who said that?” Dean asked rubbing his elbow.

The static came back, then the tv shut off. If it wasn't for the pain in Dean's elbow, he would have sworn that it was all a dream. Untangling himself from the blankets and getting up from the floor, he went down to the living room. The house was quiet and dark, minus the sounds of his brother and his girlfriend banging in his brother's room. Dean frowned, _That could be me with John. If the fucking jerk didn't dump me_..

Going down to the kitchen, Dean made a cup of tea. Putting the kettle on the stove to heat the water, Dean sat on one of the stools at the stove island. Rubbing his tired face, “Just my luck.” he groaned, as the tv on the counter by the microwave went on. The screen was black, but the words '3 times', flashed in big white block letters.

“I can't fucking say it, if I don't know it!” Dean yelled and the words disappeared as the kettle whistled. Grabbing it off the stove and pouring the hot water into his cup, Dean slammed the kettle back down on the stove, splashing hot water all over his hand. “God damn it!!” he yelled turning and running his hand under cold water.

“You should be careful.” The same voice said from behind Dean.

Dean spun around and screamed, but no one was there, just an empty kitchen. Footsteps rushed down the kitchen stairs, his disheveled brother and his girlfriend came pounding down them.

“Dean, What the fuck happened?” His brother asked.

“We heard you scream.” His Girlfriend added. They looked at Dean in equal concern as he slide down the cabinets below the sink, with his knees pulled to his chest.

“I'm...I'm fine. Just still upset about the break up with John.” He lied, staring at his hands.

“I'm sorry, Dean.” Brett said squatting in front of him. “I know you liked him alot.”

Dean growled, getting up. “Piss off.” he hissed, leaving and forgetting his tea.


	2. Said It Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out his name, and says it once.

The drapes in Dean's room were pulled open and the afternoon sun shined in on his face. He groaned, hiding his face in his pillow. “Close those damn drapes.” Dean yelled from his pillow.

“No, Dean. It's noon and you have a photo shoot in three hours.” His mom said leaving the room.

Dean threw a mini tantrum for forgetting that he had a shoot today. Jumping out of bed and into the shower, he got wet quickly and shampooed his hair. Dean started to dance a bit as he did, from a song stuck in his head. But he stopped hearing what sounded like someone wiping the shower window. Turning around he saw a word...a name really, written in the fogged up shower door.

“A..Aid...Aidan?” He whispered out loud, confused. He shook his head and wiped it away. “Probably from when John used my shower. Bet that's who he left me for.” He said turning back to the spray of water to rinse away the shampoo in his hair. What Dean didn't see as he turned was the smiley face that drew itself on the shower door.

Getting out of the shower, toweling off and drying his hair, Dean grabbed the pair of black jeans that he'd worn yesterday, a fresh shirt and boxers, so he didn't have to listen to his mom complain, and a hoodie and got dressed. Stomping down the stairs, ignoring Brett staring at him, Dean went down to the kitchen, where his mom handed him a warm cup of coffee as he sat down at the table.

“Morning,” she said. Dean held in the wince as she rubbed his sore shoulder. “Brett told me about last night.” she added, turning to the toaster as a pair of chocolate waffles popped up.

“Figured.” Dean said sipping his coffee.

“Let me see your hand.” She said, putting the waffles on a plate and setting them in front of Dean with the syrup and a fork.

“I'm fine, Mum. Really.” Dean said, tiring apart one of the waffles.

 _Do it_. The soft deep voice said.

“Did you hear that?” Dean asked looking up at his mum.

“Hear what, Dean?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

“That voice!” Dean yelled, standing up.

“No. The only voice I hear is yours.” She replied. “Now, let me see your hand.”

Dean huffed as he shoved his hurt hand toward his mum. She looked at it front to back. “It doesn't look bad. But I want you to put some Silver Sulfadiazine cream on it before you leave for your shoot. It'll help any discomfort and help it heal faster.” Dean nodded, picking up his still whole waffle and going back upstairs.

“I'm worried about Dean, Lance.” She said as Dean's dad came in from checking the mail.

“Why? What he do?” he asked.

"He's hearing voices."

Dean crammed his things and bag into the passenger seat of his BMW. He adjusted his rear view mirror and yelled seeing someone in the backseat. He turned around, “GET THE HELL OUT....” There was no one there. “..of my car.” he gulped, turning back around. He panted as his heart raced. He slowly glanced back into his rear view expecting to see whoever it was again, but the back was still empty. He took a deep breath,

"Get a hold on yourself, Deano." he said, shifting into drive.

~~~~~~~~~

Walking into the restaurant that he said that he'd meet the crew in after his shoot, Dean looked around for them. Finding them in their usual booth, he went over.

“Hey man! How was the shoot?” Emmett asked.

“It was good.” Dean said glancing at the menu. The waiter came up to take their orders, Dean looked up at him, glancing at his name tag, it said...Aidan. Shaking his head, Dean looked back at the name tag, but it changed, now it said, Andrew. “Must be going out of my mind.” Dean said.

“Excuse me?” Andrew asked looking at Dean.

“Nothing, I just read your name wrong. I'll have the Marinara Manicotti and instead of Brollies, and can I have fries?” Dean asked.

“Yeah."” Andrew nodded writing down Dean's order.

“Cool and...uh...glass of Iced tea.” Dean finished, handing his menu to Andrew. Andrew took his menu and the rest of the crew's orders. When Andrew left, they got on Dean's case.

“Read his name tag wrong!” Brett laughed, “That's a lie. You were trying to hit on him.”

“I was not!” Dean shot back.

“And what's this, you ordering Iced tea? I've never seen you order that since I've known you.” Emmett said.

“I'm not in the mood for any alcohol or soda.” Dean defended.

The table erupted in laughter, getting snotty looks from near by tables and servers. Dean sunk into his seat as they continued to laugh at him.

“God, Dean. It hasn't even been two days since you and John broke up and you're hitting on straight waiters and ordering better than usual.” Jared laughed.

Not wanting to take it anymore, Dean got up and left the table to the restroom. “Oh, come on, Dean! We're just playin'.” Tim called after him. Dean flipped him off as he pushed open the door to the restroom.

Dean locked himself in the handicap stall. He hide his face in his hands, trying to keep himself from crying.

_Say my name 2 more time and I'll be yours _. The voice said softer than the last times.__

__“Just leave me alone.” Dean whimpered weakly. “I just want to be left alone.” Dean jerked at the feeling of someone running their hand through his hair, but no one could have, he had checked the other stalls for people, they were empty, then he locked the main door into the bathroom, he was alone. “Stop!” Dean yelled, getting up and rushing out of the bathroom._ _

__“Dean, What's wrong?” Brett asked as Dean pushed past him._ _

__“Nothing, just hungry.” Dean called over his shoulder, going back to the table. He paused halfway to the table and took at breath, then continued calmly._ _

__A short time later, their food came and the guys stopped picking on just Dean and started picking on each other. Dean pretty much, ignored them, picking at his food and thinking about what was happening to his life. Dropping his fork on his plate in a loud clank, he shot a mean look at Emmett. “Stop fucking touching my leg.” he barked._ _

__“I'm not touching you, Dean. Look.” Emmett said pointing under the table._ _

__Emmett wasn't touching Dean, he was touching Tim and his hands were on the table. Brett wasn't, he was to far from him. He looked at Jared and Jared shook his head. Dean looked under the table and across to Jared. He was sitting cross legged in the booth. Dean closed his eyes and dropped his head._ _

__“What's going on, Dean?” Tim._ _

__“I'm just going out of my mind.” Dean mumbled._ _

__“You're already out of it.” Jared laughed._ _

__Tim slapped Jared, “Shut up.” he snapped. “What do you mean, 'going out of my mind', Dean?”_ _

__“I'm seeing things, that aren't there. Hearing voices, that come from thin air. Feeling like someone keeps touching me.” Dean explained._ _

__Tim frowned, feeling bad for him. Dean had been having a bad couple of months with all the filming and break ups with guys he was dating. “Maybe you should take a break. Go on vacation or something.” he suggested, his voice faulting as the toe of Emmett's shoe rubbed the inside of his thigh. “It can't be doing any good for you to keep breaking up with guys, then coming home to see Brett and Jen making out on the couch and seeing me and Emmett fool around.”_ _

__Dean chewed on his lip, Tim was right. It wasn't doing him any good being around them, when their relationships were going so much better than his. Maybe he should take a vacation somewhere far away. But where was the question. _Somewhere warm_ , he thought. It was winter in Wellington and the cold was starting to annoy the hell out o him. Today was his last shoot, for a couple of months, so he could go anywhere for as long as he wanted. _The Caribbean, maybe_._ _

__Dean nodded at Tim, “You're right. I do need a vacation.” he said. “I think I'll make a flight somewhere, when I figure where, and stay there a while.” His group of friends nodded in agreement and support._ _


	3. Said It Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all too much for Dean to bare, so he decides to take a long, far away vacation. Only after he says _his_ name for the second time.

“Dean, Someone called you, but I didn't get to the phone in time. But, they left you a message. Its on the note pad by the kitchen phone.” His mom told Dean as he walked back into the house.

“Okay, thanks.” Dean said and went down to read the message left for him.

Ripping the yellow piece of paper of the pad, he read the note. 'Two more times, Dean and we can be together.' it said. Freaked out, Dean crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it in the trash. Then, pulling his cell phone out, he called his airline. “Hi, I'm Dean O'Gorman and I'd like to book the earliest flight to anywhere in the Caribbean, I don't care where as long as it's in the Caribbean.” he said once someone answered the phone. “Yes, that sounds perfect. My credit card number is....” he gave her his card number, verified it, then hung up.

“Who were you on the phone with, Dean?” His mom asked coming down.

“No one.” Dean said, he didn't want to alarm her just yet about him leaving. It would only worry her more about him after everything that's going on.

“Oh okay.” she smiled slightly. “Well, all your laundry is done, folded and everything in your room.” she told him.

“Thanks, Ma.” He said, kissing her on the cheek and going up to his room to pack for that night.

*!!*!!*!!*

Dean walked down to the dining room for dinner without a shirt on, he had just gotten out of the shower, when his mom told him dinner was ready to eat.

“Dean, go put a shirt on. It's dinner time.” his mom complained.

“I don't wanna.” Dean said reaching for his plate, but his mum pulled it out of his reach.

“I said, go put a shirt on or I'm not giving you dinner.” she barked.

Dean scrunched his face, upset. “This my house.” he grumbled going back upstairs to grab a shirt.

“Hey Dean, what's on your shoulder?” Brett called.

Dean turned around, “What one?” he asked.

“The right one.”

Dean felt the back of his right shoulder, he could feel the skin was raised and hotter then the rest of his body, like someone scratched him. “I don't know.” he said continuing to his room.

In his room, Dean turned his back to his full length mirror. There was a scratch on his right shoulder, but not any scratch. It was that name Aidan again. “Aidan.” he said, running his fingers over the name. "Is that your name?" he asked, not expecting a response.

 _Yes, it is_. The voice said. _So, say it one more time_.

“No.” Dean barked.

 _But if you don't, we can't be together_.

“What makes you think, I want to be with you.” Dean said, turning in circles, trying to find the source of the voice.

 _Because I know that you do. You've always wanted to be with me and I'm giving you the chance to be_.

“You know what, piss off. That's what I want, I want you to piss the hell off.”

There was silence. “Thank you, got me fucking talking to myself.” Dean ranted, pulling on a shirt.

After dinner, Dean checked the duffel bag he was taking with him on his trip. He had his credit cards, wallet, Id, passport, clothes, laptop and camera Slinging it over his shoulder, he left his room and went down to the living room.

“Dean, why are you packed?” his dad asked.

“I'm leaving.” Dean said simply.

“To where?”

“A place in the Caribbean.” he answered, grabbing the keys to his car. “Come on, Brett. You're coming with me, so you can drive the car back here for me.”

“When are you gunna be back?” Lance asked, concerned.

“Before the filming of the new Almighty Johnson's season starts.”

“Dean, that's three months!” Lance exclaimed.

Dean nodded, “I know. But who knows I may be back before then. I just got to get away from here for awhile. Somewhere warm, somewhere I can clear my head.” he explained.

Lance nodded understanding. “I won't tell your mom, till Brett comes back from dropping you off at the airport.”

Dean hugged him. “Thanks.” he whispered.


	4. Three Times the Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds the magic of saying Aidan's name for the third and final time.

Dean had been in the Caribbean for a week and in that week, he hadn't experienced anything. No voices, no see things that weren't there and no being touched. He was finally at peace for the first time in a year. He had no worry or care here, no auditions of photo shoots to go to, no boyfriends to break up with or the crew to tease him when he flirted with or hit on other guys and importantly no reminder of how bad he was at getting and keeping a boyfriend longer than a month from the guys. It was just him, the fresh air, the warm sunny days, wonderful locals, food to die for, eventful nights on the town and what he was doing right now, walking on the beach, the white sand beneath his bare feet, the ocean crashing against the shore a few feet away and the setting sun. Dean felt like he had jumped into a postcard. But, not all was peaceful with him. There was still a nagging at his heart, to share all of this with someone. Someone to hold hands with on the beach, someone to experience the locals, the food and the sun with. Someone to buy cotton candy and win a stuffed animal for at the venders that set up every night in the streets to create a mini carnival. But there was no one to do that with Dean, and it bothered him.

He came out of his fog when he heard a crack beneath his foot. Picking up his foot and seeing what it was, he saw a shell. He frowned, sitting down in the sand, with the broken in half shell between his bent legs. “I'm sorry.” He apologized for some reason to it as he picked it up and pressed the two halves together, forming the shell to its former self. Dean sighed, “I know what it's like to be broken in half.” He talked to it. “My heart is. Totally broken in half, cause I'm so lonely.” he snorted rubbing his thumb over the halves. “I'm talking to a broken shell.” he said turning it over and admiring the smooth shiny underside.

“Sometimes that's all it takes.” A voice said from above Dean.

Dean looked up into the face of an old man. “Who are you?” Dean asked, putting the shell in his short's pocket as he stood up.

“I'm Sam. I was just walking my dog, When I heard you talking to yourself.” Sam said, pointing to the German Shepard playing in the water. “Sorry, for butting in.” he added.

“No, it's fine.” Dean smiled.

Sam smiled back at him. “Having love issues, huh?” he asked. 

Dean frowned nodding his head. “I just can't seem to keep a partner more than a month.” he told him. “They either say I'm too lazy when I'm not working or too immature when I'm hanging out with my friends.” he didn't know why, just like with the shell, he thumbed in his pocket, that he was spilling his guts to a person he didn't even know.

Sam sighed, nodding his head. “I understand that.” he said, looking out over the water.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, surprised.

“I had the same probably. But then I met my wife.” He said. “And we've been together for 30 years.” Dean's mouth almost hit the sand.

“How did you find her?” he asked.

“I came here to this island after I got out of the service. Wanted some peace and quiet. I made this friend, god rest his soul, and he asked me why I didn't have a girl. Well, I told him that I couldn't find a girl that stay with me cause I was in the military in the states and I just kinda gave up lookin'.” Sam explained, as he took a stick from his dog and throw it out in the water. “He laughed his boots off. Then got real serious like, he told me if I wanted to fix that problem, getting a girl, then I should go down to the Love of Saints and Gods church about an hour outside of town and talk to the priest there. Well, then I started laughing, I told him I wasn't any bit religious. But he told him that, the church was a cover for some kind of magic that the Island's monks do. Well, I sat and I thought about it, then decided to go and I went.”

“Well, what happened?” Dean asked, curious.

“I met my wife walking out of the place and 3 weeks later we were married.” Sam smiled, happily.

Dean smiled hopefully. “Where is this place again?”

“Oh, about an hour out of town in the west. You can't miss it, it's the only church outside of the town.” Sam said, walking away.

“The Love of Saints and Gods church?” Dean called to him.

“Yep.” Sam called back.

Dean practically bounced back to his hotel after that. “Yes, Mr. O'Gorman. How can I help you?” The man at the front desk asked when Dean walked up.

“I need a driver to take me out of town for a little while in the morning, can you arrange that?” Dean asked.

The man smiled. “Of course, Would you like a call when he gets here?”

“Yes, please.”

“Alright, I'll have one ready for you in the morning by 9 O' Clock. Does that sound good?”

“Perfect.” Dean smiled, going up to his room.

–

Dean's room phone rang at 8:56, it was the front desk telling him that his ride was outside waiting for him. He thanked them and hung up. Going down and outside, he met the driver.

“Good morning, Sir. I am Ivan.” the driver said, shaking Dean's hand.

“I'm Dean, nice to meet you, Ivan.” Dean replied, returning the handshake.

“Where would you like to go today?” Ivan asked.

“The Love of Saints and Gods church,” Dean told him. “Do you know where that is?”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” Ivan said, opening the door to the van for Dean.

“Cool.” Dean said getting in.

After an hours drive and a lovely view of the island's open land. The car parked in front of the ancient looking church. “We're here, sir.” Ivan said. Dean smiled happily.

“Thank you. I shouldn't be long.” he said getting out of the car and walking up to the entrance of the church. “Well, here goes nothing.” he whispered stepping in.

The church looked just as ancient in the inside than the outside. There were long wooden benches on each side, Tall stain glass windows and billions of lite candles. A man in a long black robe approached Dean.

“Can I help you, my son?” he asked.

“Um,” Dean looked around. “A person I met told me to come here and ask for a priest, he didn't say which, if I was having...”

“Problems finding your soul mate.” The man finished Dean's sentence.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded, relieved that the man knew what he was talking about.

“Then, you've come to the right place.” he said. “I am Father Simon, if you follow me this way to my office, we can speak more openly.” Father Simon said leading Dean back down the way he came and into a side door that lead into his office.

“Please sit.” Father Simon said motioning to a seat in front of a dark wooden desk as he closed the door. Dean sat down as Father Simon sat in his seat, behind his desk.

“What is your name?” he asked.

“Dean.”

Father Simon nodded, “May I see your hand?” he asked, laying his own hands palm up on his desk. 

Dean hesitated a bit, “I mean only to read your palms.” Father Simon assured him. Dean laid his hands on top of Father Simon's. The father leaned over Dean's hands, tracing a few of the lines on them, then he pulled back. “Hmm.” he hummed.

“What?” Dean asked, itching to know.

“You've had a hard love life, generally to find the right man for you to share your heart with. But...”

 _How the hell does he know I'm gay!_ Dean thought.

“But what?”

“Your soul mate as already found you.”

Dean's eyebrows knitted together. “Excuse me?”

“Your soul mate has already found you. I can tell you from what I've seen in your hands that he's tried to get you. But you won't allow him in.”

Dean's eyes popped out. “It can't be him. I've never seen him.”

Father Simon smiled, “You don't always have to see the one you're meant to be with until you are ready too. Sometimes they come to you in other ways.”

“Like hearing voices and being touched, when no one was there.” Dean said more to himself then to the Father.

“Yes, Like that.” Father Simon said setting back in his chair. “You know what you have to do to get this man, Dean. You always have. Now all you have to do is let him in. So you can be together.”

Dean got up and ran out of the church and didn't stop until he was back to the car.

“Are you alright?” Ivan asked, as Dean slammed the door to the car closed.

“Yes, I'm fine. I want to go back to my hotel room.” Dean told Ivan, as he yanked on seat belt. “Now.”

–

When Dean arrived back at the hotel, he went back to the beach. He needed to breathe, he couldn't believe what he heard from Father Simon. The voice that had been haunting him was an actual fucking person.

“How the hell does that work!?” Dean yelled at the water as it washed over his feet. He dropped down to the wet sand, wrapping his arms around his legs. “I don't understand.” he sniffed. Finally giving in, “Tell me how this works. Make me understand, Aidan.” He said, saying the name for the third, and finally time.

A shadow washed over Dean and hand rested on his shoulder. Biting his lip and looking at the owner of the hand, he blushed and smiling madly, turned his face away from the person. He'd never seen their face before, but he knew who it was.

“I've been waiting a long time for you, Dean.” The familiar soft voice said.

“And apparently I've been waiting for you, Aidan.” Dean said looking back at the man that had been trying to get him to say his name for the over a week, or maybe even longer than that for all Dean knew.

Aidan's hand moved from Dean's shoulder, cupped his cheek and leaning down, he lightly kissed Dean on the lips. Dean melted into the kiss, he found Aidan's lips warm and soft, so sweet and so welcoming. It was like someone started playing Vanessa Carlton's song 'Ordinary day' in Dean's head. He giggled like a little girl, making Aidan smile against his lips. Aidan broke the kiss and sat next to Dean, holding his hand in his.

“I still don't understand.” Dean said after a little while.

“I know you don't.” Aidan said, messaging Dean's hand with his. "But it's alright. Everything will be alright."

Dean nodded, finding that he trusted Aidan. He rested his head on Aidan's shoulder loving the feelings he was having. The feeling of Aidan sitting next to him, of Aidan holding his hand, of his head resting comfortably on his shoulder and of all, the love that filled his heart and body. It was all so right to Dean. He hadn't realized that he had closed his eyes, until he felt Aidan's hand go into his pocket and pulled out the shell that he had stepped on last night before. He watched Aidan hold a piece in each hand, then press them together. He rubbed his thumb over the seem of the break, then held the once again whole shell out to Dean, who picked up his head and took the shell from him.

“How did you do that?” Dean asked, examining the shell. It was like it was never broken.

Aidan smiled, kissing Dean's cheek. “Magic.” he whispered.

“Magic?” Dean repeated. That was something you told a 5 year old.

Aidan nodded, “Yep.” Grinning brightly at the blond. "Just like the magic that brought us together, the same way."


End file.
